See me, Hear me Love me
by Fullsteel
Summary: Ed is secretely in love with Roy but he doesn't say anything and suicide seem to be the only way. This is only a 'sketch', I'm sooo going to edit it later!


I'm here, why don't you notice me?

Why don't you look me in the eyes?

Why do you see right through me as if I'm air?

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Is these things I'm asking for too much?

I want to feel needed.

I want to be the reason for that smile on your face.

Why don't you hear me cry out the words "I love you"?

Why don't you answer me with the same words?

I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours.

You don't see me, but why?

I only see you, cause I'm blinded by love.

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Once again am I asking for too much?

Everything I need is you by my side.

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Love me.

'Will you ever notice?' He thought as he stared at the raven haired man who was lecturing him. 'Roy, I'm in pain... I hate to see you everyday but to not touch you.'

"Fullmetal! Are you even listening?" Roy said, angry and frustraded, "I thought that you had learnt something since last time but apparently not!"

'Don't yell at me like that... Please, Roy, please... I want you to hold me, comfort me...' Ed thought as he felt tears burn behind his eyes, 'Don't you understand? The reason I screwed up was because I couldn't stop thinking about you.'

"I wont accept a failure like that again Fullmetal!" Roy growled, "You have been loosing your touch lately."

'It isn't my touch that's lost, it's my will to live that's starting to disolve into the air... It's happening right infront of your eyes.' Ed thought as the man continued his scolding.

'Why wont you see me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me... Love me?'

"FULLMETAL!"

"It's Edward." Ed whispered as he pushed the tears away. 'Fullmetal, all my sins lives in that name... Please call me Edward... My name...'

"What?" Roy said and frowned. 'I'm sorry for scolding you like this.'

"Edward, my name is Edward." Ed said beofre his voice cracked and he turned awat from Roy, tears threatening to spill over. 'This love is slowly killing me...'

"Allright, _Edward_." Roy said, he was sligtly confused, "Hey, what's wring now?"

Ed shook his head and swallowed. He was shaking.

"Edward?" Roy asked, now he was worried, "Something is wrong."

"No, it's nothing." Ed's voice was cracking.

"You aren't a good liar." Roy said, "Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand... No one understands..." Ed whispered. 'I need to be needed by you... I need you to love you.'

With that Ed stood up and went out from the door. 'It's only one way to ease my pain...'

At the same moment Ed had entered his room Roy had finidhed the puzzle in his head and he ran out to find Ed.

"I'm so sorry Roy." Ed whispered as tears ran down his cheeks then he pulled out the blade, "This is where it ends."

------

Roy ran to Ed's room, the door was open and he found a note lying on the floor.

I'm here, why don't you notice me?

Why don't you look me in the eyes?

Why do you see right through me as if I'm air?

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Is these things I'm asking for too much?

I want to feel needed.

I want to be the reason for that smile on your face.

Why don't you hear me cry out the words "I love you"?

Why don't you answer me with the same words?

I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours.

You don't see me, but why?

I only see you, cause I'm blinded by love.

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Once again am I asking for too much?

Everything I need is you by my side.

See me, hear me, touch me, hug me, kiss me.

Love me.

I'm sorry but I couldn't take it.

To see you everyday but never touch you.

To see that flame but never be able to approach it.

I'm so sorry.

Roy gasped as he read it. How could he have been so stupid? He stormed into the bedroom but there was no Edward, next the bathroom.

Roy entered the bathroom and met a horrible sight. Just as he entered he saw how Edward slashed a blade across his wrist and blood started to pour.

Roy was fast and got a grip of Ed's wrist to stop the bleeding, Ed turned his head to face Roym his eyes were blank. "You don't understand..." 'I just want to kiss you, taste you...'


End file.
